


Worried Again

by Katherine



Category: Dinotrux (DreamWorks TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Helping, Set after season 2 episode 3 "Night", fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Click-Clack was worried again. After waking from his morning nap he had spent the day more or less as his usual self, though clearly shaken by the night's close encounter with scraptors. But as the outside got darker...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worried Again

Click-Clack was worried again. After waking from his morning nap he had spent the day more or less as his usual self, though clearly shaken by the night's close encounter with scraptors. But as the outside got darker, evening extending into another night, he skittered further back inside the garage until he was hunkered at the back wall.

Skya scuffed the floor with one front tread so as not to catch Click-Clack by surprise before she lowered her head to nearly his level near the floor. The reptool was mouthing at one of his own bits, polishing it with quick motions of his tongue. That was one of his more intense nervous habits.

It took some coaxing by Skya, delayed by Ace stomping past with an incongruously offhand loud greeting, before Click-Clack admitted what he was afraid of this time.

Skya answered the idea, reasonably patiently: "I don't think the light will fall and send lightning bitbugs everywhere."

"They'll be a swarm in here," Click-Clack declared glumly, popping two more bits up out of his back. He poked at those and the one he'd already been polishing, as if to illustrate a swarm. A very small swarm, and one of bits instead of bitbugs, but Skya got the idea.

 

It was Revvit who had the idea that Click-Clack to get used to the lightning bitbugs one at a time. ("They chased Click-Clack when we were catching them," he confided to Skya.) Once Revvit brought one inside and demonstrated snatching it out of the air a few times (and Click-Clack had started to get over the discomfort of how his shadow wavered in the bug's tiny light) Click-Clack slowly tried to do the same.

Skya pretended she had an itch on her shoulder that kept her turned away leaning on the wall, giving Click-Clack some time to himself for a while, before rolling back over to watch how he was doing.

He ejected the bitbug, still bright and zooming, with a puff of air from his tail. That was disconcerting at best, but (Skya reminded herself) they had built walls with what came out of Garby's rear. This wasn't as weird as that.

"I guess one bug is alright," Click-Clack allowed. He had wrapped himself almost in a circle, nose to tail, while the bug hovered over his back. The experience had apparently distracted him from fretting about the overhead light falling. He had worked his way out towards the middle of the garage.

Skya was glad that Click-Click didn't need the perceived safety of the walls for right now. There would be some other thing he worried about in the morning, she was sure, but this was better for tonight.


End file.
